Blackout
by edward18
Summary: A blackout shuts off all the power in Peach Creek as Doubled and Eddy make huge discoveries and the kids at school fight for there lives.
1. Chapter 1

Blackout

"Geez, it's really dark today," the short leader of the eds, Eddy, remarked as they walked to school, "almost as if a tornado might hit or something." "Well," the sock-hat wearing Double-d began to explain to his friend, "the news did say things about brutal weather these next few days so we do need to watch out." "It'll be a perfect day to tell spooky monster stories at lunch!" the tall, dumb Ed exclaimed happily as he looked at one of his monster comics, "Like this, The Night of the Hairless Hawker!" "Guess I'll join in, nothin' better to do." Eddy told him as Double-d tried to keep track of the path they were walking on.

"It's like it's nighttime now and pitch black when it's really night!" the smart boy exclaimed frustrated as they stumbled off the path for about the sixth time. "What terror lurks here!" a familiar cried in fear. "Rolfy boy?" Eddy asked as he got up and looked around and saw the foreign boy's face finally. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed after looking directly at Rolf's face for about ten seconds, "Rolf turned into a monster!" "Nonsense," Double-d told his big companion, "It's just your eyes playing tricks on you, Ed, if you look at someone in the dark for a while their face will look like it becomes deformed and disappear; it's how the tale of the headless horseman came around (I've tried it at camp, it works! Years ago)."

"Oh, the ed boys! Rolf is so joyful! Come, Victor shall lead us through this accursed darkness." The blue haired kid commanded politely. "Finally, we can get to school!" Eddy exclaimed happily, "And I won't get a detention!"

Grabbing onto the goat all them traveled through the woods as it picked up scents of the other people that had been there and soon came upon a glowing building. "FINALLY!" Ed cried running up to the structure and then stopping, "This ain't school Rolf." "Indeed," Double-d told them walking up to the building himself, "We're off track, this is the factory." "Aw, come on!" Eddy yelled angrily while dropping himself to the ground. "You guys go on ahead I'm going to check this place out, we're already going to be late as it is." Double-d told his companions. "Ah, Rolf, you and Ed go on ahead, but don't tell anyone where we are!" Eddy told them hastily. "You have Rolf's promise, Ed-boy, come!" "Let's check it out Double-d!"

"Man, I really hope everyone's okay!" Nazz said looking out the window of her school with Kevin. Johnny was busy crawling around in vents to be bothered by what was going on. The teachers had said they could do anything they wanted today, because the darkness outside was too much of a distraction. "Hey there's some people!" Kevin shouted pointing towards two tall boys, "Finally Rolf's here!"

Nazz immediately rushed over to the door and hugged both of them, "Oh, we were so worried!" "Yeah, dudes, wait… where the other two dorks?" Kevin asked. "Er, stayed at home?" Rolf told them hopingly. "Aw, lucky!" the red head complained and went to sit down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Gee buddy, it's a good thing we decided to check what's actually in here!" Johnny said happily as he traveled through the secret vent passageway with Plank climbing up various objects, "I mean there's practically a hallway leading from here to another place." Indeed it was strange. Just then he heard another voice up ahead, "What fools." Blackness enveloped him.

"Whoa!" Eddy cried as the two entered the factory (the one always seen in the distance in episodes. Yeah, you know.) cautiously, "This place is huge!" "Indeed…" the taller ed trailed off. There were pipes and gadgets everywhere. To Eddy it was like the junkyard only organized. "I wonder why the emergency lights are on. I mean I know it's dark out, but no one even works here. Its purpose is to generate electricity and keep the defense systems for the cul-de-sac up."

"So what, let's check this place out!" the shorter ed exclaimed with happiness in his eyes and jumping over a bar and landing on a table below. "Eddy, be careful!" Double-d said annoyed following him, though when he jumped down he fell through a hole. "Hey, wait for me!"

Landing with a thump the boys looked around only to be greeted by miles of machinery and equipment. There were overturned tables, ruffled up blueprints, huge capsules (one of which was already broken), amongst many other things. "Well, it looked like there was a fight…and whoever worked here didn't win." Eddy announced gloomily as he noticed a spot of dried blood on the wall next to his shoulder. "It appears there was, but this place hasn't been used in years it doesn't look like. My dad used to tell me stories of when he worked here" Double-d added, "Hey what are those capsules for do you think?" "Well," Eddy said, "we'll never find out just standing here so come on buddy boy!"

"One of them's broken…" Double-d said stepping on something. Picking the piece of paper off the ground he viewed it over and gasped. It was a blueprint of him with the words IMMORTALITY RESEARCH PROJECT printed on the top! "EDDY!" Double-d cried in despair and then noticed his friend wasn't listening to him, "Eddy?" "Double-d for the first time I am beside myself." The short ed said wide-eyed looking through one of the capsules. Then the kaboom happened and the power went out.

"WHOA! What just happened!" Kevin screamed falling off a chair in the cafeteria. "I think the power went out." Ed told him. "No, ya think." "Well yeah, I just said-" "Shut up dork!" Kevin commanded forcfilly. "KEVIN!" Nazz cried rushing over and hugging him, "the factory was just struck by lightning! You know, the one that generates electricity and that you're supposed to defend!" "Son of a gun!" Rolf yelled worriedly. "Hey, where's Johnny?" Ed asked.

"Here I am." Johnny told him sitting down in a chair backwards and grinning. "Where's Plank?" Nazz asked. "I ditched im'." Johnny replied closing his eyes. "WHAT!" everyone cried. "But dude!" Kevin told him, "He's like your best friend!" "Yeah right, just a piece of wood I'll put through the shredder later. "But Rolf can no longer call you Johnny the wood boy now!" the foreign boy complained to his urban ranger. "Life's tough get used to it." Johnny told him with a frown, "people will always stamp all over you like they have with me. I was so desperate for a friend I became attached to a frikkin' slab of wood! Everyone'll always disappoint you in the end it's a fact of life!"

"Whoa, slow down mister…" Ed told the younger boy realizing that something was obviously wrong. "Why should I?" he asked, "I don't need to stop for some retard to understand me!" "Johnny!" Nazz gasped, "Don't you call Ed a-" "Shut up." He told her cutting the girl off, "and get a life." SMACK! Over the corpse stood the combined angry faces of Ed, Nazz, and Kevin with Ed holding a table in his arms. "Well, I see I'm not needed, so I'll be leaving." The boy said getting up.

"We should find some batteries and flashlights." Nazz told them ignoring Johnny for the moment, "so let's split into groups. Rolf an Kevin find anything useful on one side of the school and me and Ed will scan the other side." They all nodded and split up failing to see a desperate Plank hanging from the vents.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone likes this fic as well as my other ones. I would really like to have put my fic where all the villains from various cartoon shows get together headed by my made up character, King Shadow in Ed, Edd, n Eddy, but I had to put it in Mishcallaneuos Cartoons so if you ever stop by there be sure to check out **Under the Head of a Shadow** it's really good and I bet alot of action cartoon loving people would like it. Anyways, what do you think is happenening and especially to Johnny for this fic?  



	2. A Dark Secret

A Dark Secret 

"Did you see what that was?" Eddy asked Double-d as he held up a flashlight, "Did you see who was in the capsule!" "Did you see who were in the other ones?" Double-d asked shuddering in fear. "You mean?" Eddy began and was finished by Edd saying, "everyone." "Oh man!" Eddy exclaimed deciding whether he should be excited or horrified, "We have to warn the others!" "How!" Double-d asked frantically. "There!" Eddy commanded pointing to a tunnel, "we can get out that way or at least get away from here!" As they walked into the dark passage they failed to notice one of the creatures' eyes in the capsules flicker open and grin evily. Glass shattered as its fist broke through the front of the capsule covered in blood.

"What!" everyone exclaimed looking at the foreign boy shocked. "Rolf told you, the teachers left and locked the doors!" "I can't believe our luck!" Kevin angrily shouted in a fit of pure rage, "Where'd Johnny run off to!" "I think he went to class to think about what he did." Nazz said smugly, "That's what he should be thinking about at least." "Maybe that's not Johnny at all, but a horrible monster sent to this dimension to doom us all and then-" Ed explained his warped logic rapidly. "Dork," Kevin said, "shut up!"

"Rolf shall go and find the ex-woodboy." Rolf told them and departed. "Rolf is frightened for some reason." The foreign boy told himself. It was true though, the very atmosphere of the hallways were now deadly it seemed like. PTZOO! Rolf swiftly dodged his attacker's shot and flew down the hallway as fast as he could. PTZOO! Another shot just missed the boy's face as he rounded a corner a hit a wall.

"Oh…Rolf's head!" the foreign boy moaned. Just then someone grabbed him around the neck and held him up in the air with relative ease. "It's not just your head that's going to hurt." Hissed Johnny's evil voice as he put the stapler gun right on Rolf's forehead.

"WRAHHH!" came a scream echoing through the whole school catching the crew in the cafeteria's attention. "That sounded like a kid!" Nazz said. Everyone grabbed random equipment to help them incase of any danger and bolted down the hall towards where Rolf was headed earlier. "DUDE!" Kevin gasped loudly as they came upon Rolf's figure slumped against a locker.

"Kevin…" Rolf moaned, "Do not worry, the demon just got Rolf's arm." "What demon?" Ed asked with huge eyes. "Johnny, the devilboy!" Rolf told them angrily, "He had the gun of staples to Rolf's head, but I pointed it back at him and he impaled himself. He let out a hideous wail paralyzing Rolf, and then rushed off after disabling my arm."

"That couldn't be Johnny!" Nazz screamed, "I mean I know he just became mean, but I didn't expect something like this!" "Hey guys, what's happening?" Sarah asked from behind them. "BABY SISTER!" Ed screamed, "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" "Says you." She replied, leapt in the air, and bashed her sibling in the head and through a wall. "Nice!" Kevin commented.

She immediately turned her attention towards the jock boy and drop kicked him in the face. "See ya." And she ran off. "What just happened?" Rolf asked confused as he wrapped a part of wripped cloth around his arm. "I believe baby sister just appeared outta nowhere and beat me and Kevin up." Ed answered. "That little brat!" Kevin shouted getting up, "I'll kill her!"

BAM! Ed uppercutted Kevin into a classroom above them. "No one says that about my sister!" he yelled defensively. "Why you…hey nice place. We should stay here it's rather roomy." One by one the other kids stepped up into the room and Ed covered the hole made with a few overturned desks.

"Cool!" both the eds exclaimed as they came upon a room with huge video screens and a few computer panels. "I call front row!" Eddy said and fell onto one of the control panels. The screens flickered to life with vibrant colors.

"Hello, and welcome to your new work station at the Immortality Research Project facility. A derived division of the original IRP on the island, Silver headed by a group of four great scientists." A scientist told them on the recording, "We are planning to finally make an immortal being and find the answers to the mysteries of life, have fun!"

Another screen appeared with words reading:

Date: January 25, 1998

We have infused the tissue samples with the newly discovered Negative Bronzer and they are reacting strangely.

Date: January 26, 1998

Incredible! The DNA samples have formed into human babies of the specimens we collected them from and are being transferred to a containment room.

Date: January 27, 1998

This is terrible! Today we found the babies had grown into ,ale and female kids of the specimens. Sure that's great, but we found one of the kids had been viciously beaten by the others and was dead! The kids that commited this haneous crime informed us that it did not agree with what they planned so they terminated him! Security has decided to have them clothed and locked up in stasis for safe keeping.

Date: March 5, 1998

The boss came here from Silver today for a visit, but he was a Shadow…literally! He talked thing over with us and commanded us to shut down or face the consequences. We will do no such thing, not when we're this close!

Date: February 7, 2000

The boss came by again with a squadron of armoured robots and ordered us to be terminated. I fear I am the only one left. Shadow injected some of his cells into each of the childrens capsules for some reason an…oh no. ahhagaerfteqyhbagrvmhvj53

Y724$#

"Oh my!" Double-d commented, "I knew there was an accident, but I didn't know that it was this bad!" "Those creeps, they used us as specimens, lab rats, when we were little! So that's why your dad always took fingernails and stuff from us!" Eddy angrily yelled. "Shh!" Double-d hissed as he turned his ear upward. The children cried for help as a dark figure leapt toward them from the rafters above.

"Everyone suited up?" Ed asked like a sargeant. The kids had clothed themselves with books and wood while arming themselves with pencils, scissors, and stapler guns. "All suited up sir!" Kevin announced saluting the supossed leader. "Great! Here, pin these on yourselves. They light up and will let us know that you're on our side!" Ed commanded as he passed out the emblems.

"Move out!" the children burst through the door and ran down the halls hollering war cries and holding their equipment in the air. Meanwhile two set of eyes viewed the army from the ceilings above and went their separate ways. "Come on out!" Kevin hollered, "I have a present for you monsters!" "Fine!" Johnny shouted and leapt onto the red head's shoulders attempting to tear away at his scalp. "RAGH!" Kevin cried and threw the devil off him.

Johnny then ziggzagged his way towards his opponent and dove at him. Kevin ducked and spun firing stapples wildly. The bald headed boy took them all full blast and screeched and unearthly sound as he leapt towards the gun. "What the heck!" Kevin exclaimed as he fired the last bit of staples into the boy. Johnny flipped the weapon out of his hand and beat the kid over the head with it. His red eyes flickered as Kevin fell unconcious to the ground.

"Gee, Jimmy, I sure hope Ed gets home with everyone safely." Sarah sighed from inside her house as she played with her friend. Unknown to them, though, an evil figure lurked the streets of the cul-de-sac just waiting for victims to approach.

* * *

I hope this chapter is good and has confused some people. Feel free to tell in your reveiws what you think might happen next. Imagine if this was happening to you, imagine being in everyones' position. Just want to see what you think :)  



End file.
